My Immortal
by krenya-alenak
Summary: Severus expects no true friendships, but Selcah persists in being just plain nice. But she's abysmal with Potions, and he is with Herbology. So guess what happens? Title's from Evanesence. Friendfic or Romancefic. Dunno yet.
1. That Annoying Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine. (sigh) I know I'm not the only one tired of this drill. (ahem) However, Selcah is my character, and certain things, like new plants or animals or races, belong to myself alone or with a group of friends. Please respect our rights, as well as J.K.Rowling's.  
  
I will not continue this story unless there are interested readers. I'm not trying to force anyone to review it, but please tell me if you're interested in reading the rest. No flaming, though, please. If you do not like it, you can politely state so and why, and then check back or ignore it. If you do like it, I would be happy to hear so. Polite suggestions are appreciated. (I just say that because I consider flames rude and because they tend to make me mad.) On to:  
  
My Immortal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That Annoying Ravenclaw  
  
—5th Year, September—  
  
Selcah smiled as she entered the greenhouse and sat at a table beside her friend Kali. "What is this, Lady Greenthumbs?" Kali asked, pointing at a small plant.  
  
Selcah smiled at the plant, its long leaves sprawling over the sides of its pot like octopus tentacles. "It's a Spiny Terantculas." The plant's feelers reached towards Selcah's books as she set them on the table; she quickly removed them to the floor. The Terantculas felt around for the books for a minute, then shrank bank. Selcah laughed; she could easily imagine that it was sulking. "So Kali, how—" Selcah looked up as someone sat across from her. It was the black-haired Slytherin boy from Potions, the one she had sat next to, since she'd arrived late and all the other chairs were occupied. Selcah looked around the greenhouse. All the tables were full except hers and Kali's. "Just a sec," she mouthed to her friend, and she turned to the boy. "Hello."  
  
He looked at her from behind long, black hair, and he barely nodded.  
  
"I'm Selcah, and this is Kali."  
  
Glance. "Snape."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Watch out for your—"  
  
The Terantculas grabbed Snape's books, and it started pulling them apart and trying to stuff the sheets in its small mouth. Snape clutched the books, and Selcah and Kali pried the feelers apart. The Terantculas whined as they managed to pull the last bits of paper and book cover from its grasp. Selcah winced. "Sorry."  
  
Snape glowered at the torn and somewhat soggy remnants of his Herbology book. "Wonderful," he muttered.  
  
As Professor Higglepot started speaking, Selcah lifted the Terantculas aside and slid her book over to Snape. Kali moved her book so both girls could read from it. "Now, being careful of your Terantculas, if you would please turn to page 64, we'll read. Kali, would you read the first paragraph?"  
  
Selcah glanced at the boy as her friend read out loud. Snape scowled, hesitated, and took the book. Selcah smiles.  
  
—October—  
  
The first month of the sixth year went slowly, and the students and teachers plunged into the second. Now Severus halted at the door of the greenhouse. As the students settled into their seats, the only chair left open was across the table from the black-haired Ravenclaw. Severus groaned. Slytherin only had two classes with Ravenclaw, and he hadn't often been so unfortunate as to have to sit near beside Selcah Taylor. But today was one of the bad days; she always insisted on saying hi and being nice. Severus shrugged as he went in; he did do better in Herbology class when sitting with her. She tended to make a mess of her potions, though.  
  
Severus sat down across Taylor, and she smiled at him. He nodded to her, and he looked at the plants of the day: two Hreays and a Prog in separate, high-rimmed plates.  
  
Taylor stroked the fuzzy back of one of the Hreays, and the long plant shivered, its feet-like roots drumming the soil of the tray. Severus poked the white-spotted Prog. "Ouch!"  
  
"Careful."  
  
Severus stuck his finger in his mouth and glared at the Prog. Its spines slowly retracted into the white dots on its skin. The other kids turned back to their own conversations. Taylor reached over and took Severus's hand. She opened it; blood welled up from Severus's fingertip. She sighed and shook her head, and she pulled out a handkerchief and blotted off the blood. Wrapping the handkerchief around his fingers, she pushed his hand back. "At least it wasn't an old plant. They have barbs."  
  
Severus looked at his hand. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Professor Higglepot tapped his wand on his desk, and the class began.  
  
—After Class—  
  
The other students passed Severus as they walked up towards the castle. He unwrapped the handkerchief; the puncture had closed. Severus looked ahead. Taylor was in the midst of the Ravenclaws, and she didn't look back. Severus shrugged. He'd leave it for the house elves to clean. If they knew it was hers, they'd return it. 


	2. Pathetic Potions

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine. (sigh) I know I'm not the only one tired of this drill. (ahem) However, Selcah is my character, and certain things, like new plants or animals or races, belong to myself alone or with a group of friends. Please respect our rights, as well as J.K.Rowling's.  
  
I will not continue this story unless there are interested readers. (Yes, this is a copy of the AN from Chapter 1.) I'm not trying to force anyone to review it, but please tell me if you're interested in reading the rest. No flaming, though, please. If you do not like it, you can politely state so and why, and then check back or ignore it. If you do like it, I would be happy to hear so. Polite suggestions are appreciated. (I just say that because I consider flames rude and because they tend to make me mad.) Meanwhile, Here's the next installment of:  
  
My Immortal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pathetic Potions  
  
—November—  
  
Another month passed. One afternoon, Severus claimed a seat as the other students came into the Potions classroom. He waited for one of the Slytherin boys to sit next to him; they all sat together at other desks. Severus glanced at the Ravenclaws coming in next, but they went to the far side of the room. He sighed in relief.  
  
The door opened again to allow the silver-black haired Taylor in. Her face was flushed, and she twitched her robes into place. She came over, asked Severus's permission, and sat down when he nodded. Professor Brand came in from her office. "Today we are preparing a vivaci potion. Who can tell me the use of this? Mister Snape?"  
  
"The vivaci potion is used to counteract the Draught of the Sleeping Death."  
  
"Very good. Five points for Slytherin."  
  
As the Potions teacher continued talking, Severus could hear snickers from around the room. He stared at his desk, but he could feel eyes on him. He looked up; Taylor smiled. She turned back to their professor. Snape's brow furrowed. He shook his head and listened to Professor Brand.  
  
"The vivaci potion uses skin of the crupal lily, eye of toad, newt jelly, powdered lapis lazuli, and thorn powder. Please get your ingredients and tools out and fill your cauldrons half way with water."  
  
Since they were some of the closest students to the gargoyle's head that dispensed water, Severus and Taylor were soon sitting down again. Taylor's bottles rattled as she placed them on the desk next to her cauldron. Snape frowned. "It's just a vivaci potion. It's one of the easiest ones we'll learn this year."  
  
Taylor winced. "That's easy for you to say."  
  
Severus shrugged. "It is. I brewed a batch yesterday between classes and dinner."  
  
Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Wow."  
  
He frowned. "There's really nothing to it."  
  
The chalk squeaked as Professor Brand wrote the directions on the chalkboard. "Now you can begin. As soon as you're done with the first part, please come up to my desk while your potion is simmering, and I'll give you your tests."  
  
Severus slid the tip of his knife under the skin of a crupal lily and peeled it with a few flicks of his wrist. Soon three crupal lily skins were floating in the heating water, and Severus opened the pouch of lapis lazuli. He glanced at Taylor. She peeled the last skin off and, glancing at the board, tossed the skins into the cauldron. Then she opened her lapis lazuli pouch and dug out a teaspoonful. She tapped the excess off and prepared to dump it into her cauldron.  
  
One of the worst things about this class was seeing a perfectly good or simple potion being mangled by an incompetent fool. "Wait," Severus said. Taylor turned to him, and he scooped out a spoonful of the blue dust. "Shake it down. Then use something else to scrape it off level." He used his knife handle to smooth the top of the powder. "Now wait for your water to boil. You can prepare your other ingredients."  
  
Taylor nodded, remeasured the powder, and read the directions again. Severus scooped out the toad eyes and cut a quarter-inch slice off a block of newt jelly. He picked out four large, dried thorns and put them in his pestle. He heard his water boiling and took up the spoonful of powder. He hesitated. "Taylor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch." He positioned the spoon over the edge of the cauldron. "Pour it in slowly." He used the ladle to stir as he sifted in the powder.  
  
"Oh." Taylor tipped in her powder while she stirred. The water took on a bluish cast, and the popping bubbles were smaller. Severus nodded when she glanced at him, and he went back to his work.  
  
The brew was soon simmering, and Severus measured out twenty minutes in his hourglass and turned it over. He went up and got his test, and he sat back down. Ten minutes later Taylor left to get her test. He glanced at her cauldron and sighed with relief; it was the proper deep purple color. He looked back at his test, his eyes scanning the questions and answers. Taylor sat down heavily, her eyes fixed on her test.  
  
As soon as the sand ran down in Severus's timer, he poured the thorn powder in. He tapped the pestle to get out every bit, and he stirred the liquid. The potion thickened, inhibiting the ladle. Beside him, Taylor poured in her thorn powder and started mixing. Finally his potion was as thick as it would get, and Severus scooped some into a vial and closed it. He put out the fire and began to pack his ingredients.  
  
The professor spoke to the class. "As soon as you are done, please bring up your potions and clean up. Remember, each successful potion adds a point to your house. An incorrect potion gives you nothing, and no potion takes away a point. I would rather have you try and fail—"  
  
"Than fail to try," Taylor whispered. She sighed and continued mixing.  
  
Severus took up his vial. When he came back, Taylor was staring despondently at her ladle. It held what appeared to be maroon-colored, lump-filled liquid. Severus glanced at his own cauldron of blue-green glop, and he winced. Taylor poured the maroon liquid back into her cauldron, and she sighed. She looked from the board to her ingredients, her lips moving as she accounted for everything. She shook her head, scooped up the liquid, stoppered the vial, and set off for Professor Brand's desk as if to her execution.  
  
Slowly Severus cleaned his cauldron and tools in the sink under the gargoyle's mouth. The other students jostled with him and each other for space as they scrubbed glop off with sponges. Some of the goo was blue or red, but it was mostly blue-green and was all thick glop. As soon as utensils were cleaned and dried, the students rushed to their bags and out of the classroom. Severus finished drying his cauldron, and he returned to his desk. Taylor came back from the sink with cauldron and tools in hand. Her blue eyes were dull as she packed away her things. She picked up her test and stuffed it in among her books. She gave Severus a wan smile and trudged towards the door.  
  
"Miss Taylor?"  
  
Taylor turned to Professor Brand. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you for a minute, please, if you have time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Severus slowly left the room and went to the Slytherin common room. The watermarked stone walls emanated coldness, but Severus merely went to his room and grabbed a sweater. 


	3. Aren’t Ravenclaws Supposed To Be Smart?

Disclaimer: You know this. I don't own HP or the canon characters or events, just Selcah, some of the plot, and most of the plants.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is changed, as is Chapter 6. Thanks to Kisha for pointing out possible improvement. Hope you like it, and everyone else reading, too!  
  
Second Author's Note: I know some other people do shout-outs. I am considering it, but generally I don't think of it or (like right now) am too lazy to do them. But I do want to thank you all for taking the time to reply. I read every single one. Actually, they're sent to me, so I can almost immediately know someone's reviewed and read it. - Arigato. bows  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aren't Ravenclaws Supposed to be Smart?  
  
—Still November—  
  
Two days later, Severus entered the greenhouse for Herbology. He checked the seats. There was only one open, and it was across from Taylor. Severus pursed his lips, and he sat down. "Hi," Taylor said.  
  
Severus nodded to her, and he looked at the table. "Where are our plants?"  
  
Taylor raised her hand; a patch of moss perched on her skin. "Mossloth. Everyone needs to get one up there." She pointed to a tray on Professor Higglepot's desk.  
  
Severus went up and picked a piece of the mossy growth from the tray; it hung limp in his hand. He poked at it and frowned. It curled around his hand, and he winced as its small roots tickling his skin. Then it settled like a velvet glove, soft, warm, and still. Severus smiled briefly and returned to the table.  
  
"Cute, aren't they? Well, I don't know if a guy would call them that," Taylor amended.  
  
Severus considered the mossloth. "What are they used for?" "They're used in hospital blankets, actually. Enough mossloth would make you fall asleep. In the blankets, the effect is controlled and used to help patients rest."  
  
Severus nodded. "Does everyone have a mossloth?" Professor Higglepot called.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very good. Now, the properties of the mossloth include a secretion from the rhizoids that induces sleep."  
  
Snape sighed. Rhizoids, not roots. Rhizoids.  
  
"Since these are only small patches, it shouldn't affect you, but if anyone starts feeling dizzy, remove the mossloth and put it in a plate with water." He showed a stack of small dishes. "Who can tell me the uses of the mossloth? Selcah?"  
  
—After Class—  
  
Selcah followed Snape out of the greenhouse. The other students hurried past them. "You coming, Selcah?" Kali called.  
  
"I'll be right there," Selcah said. Kali nodded, and she followed the other Ravenclaw girls towards the castle. As the majority of the class moved ahead, Selcah quickened her stride to come up alongside Snape. "Hi."  
  
He glanced out her from under thick eyebrows. "Hi."  
  
Selcah breathed deeply. "Could you help me? I kind of need some tutoring for Potions class, and I noticed that you're really, really good at it."  
  
Snape was silent.  
  
"I'll do some reading, too—"  
  
"It takes more than reading to be good at Potions." Snape laughed dryly. "Ravenclaws think reading will solve anything."  
  
Selcah tensed, but she paused and breathed deeply again. She let out her breath slowly, and she relaxed. "Then what does it take?"  
  
"A natural tendency to it helps."  
  
"Well, I lack the natural tendency, but I'll do my best to learn what I can."  
  
Snape stopped walking and faced Selcah. "I'm surprised you don't know it already."  
  
"I wish I did. I have read about it, but I have trouble understanding it."  
  
"You understand Herbology well enough."  
  
"And I remember some of the plant ingredients in Potions, but I don't understand all of them, not to mention the use of newt jelly, bile, or metals, among other things. And I definitely have trouble with what reacts to what and how. Please, will you help me?"  
  
Snape looked narrowly at her, and she bit the inside of her lip. She knew her potions were a disgrace to the name. Now the question was, how would he react?  
  
He nodded. "Tomorrow, five o'clock, in the Potions room."  
  
"Agreed, and thanks."  
  
—The First Tutoring Session (Poor Snape)—  
  
The next evening, Selcah arrived at the Potions classroom five minutes early. Snape was already there setting up ingredients on one of the front row desks. He looked up as she entered. "Sit down." He steadied a bottle of toad eyes. "You said you remember plant ingredients well enough?"  
  
"Some of them."  
  
"Then we'll start with something you don't know at all. We'll go over the animal ingredients first. Newt jelly. What does it do?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Snape sighed. "I can't teach you this if you don't try."  
  
"I am, Snape." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Newt jelly... takes the water from the mixture?"  
  
Snape winced. "That's dried newt eyes." He picked up the block of green jelly. "Newt jelly a thickening agent. In the vivaci potion, it adheres the potion to the person's mouth, throat, and stomach long enough to extract the Draught of Sleeping Death. Understand?"  
  
Selcah rested her head in her hands. Now that he said it, she remembered Professor Brand saying the same basic thing. She wrote the words in her notebook, again.  
  
"Taylor?"  
  
Selcah looked up. "I think I get it. When you make jelly, it sets. It thickens. So it makes the potion do the same. Right?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. Yes." He set down the wobbling jelly. "All right, let's try newt eyes, dry and moist." 


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: You know this. I don't own HP or the canon characters or events, just Selcah, some of the plot, and most of the plants. (  
  
Author's Note: Very short, but that's partly because I'm in a hurry. Sorry. I may update this as a longer chapter later!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Complications . . . Except the Characters Don't Know That  
  
Selcah pulled her robes closer around her as she crossed the snowy lawn towards the greenhouses. She had an hour before her next class, and she wanted to make sure the newest batch of Progs was doing well.  
  
"Hi, Selcah."  
  
She looked up. "Remus, hi. Sirius, James. Peter. What are you all doing out here?"  
  
The four Gryffindor boys exchanged glances and slowly put their hands behind their backs. Selcah raised an eyebrow. "Show me your hands," she said. They didn't respond, and Selcah pulled one of Remus's hands into view. The nails were stained purple. She sighed. "There's a reason I don't trust you guys around the greenhouses."  
  
"Why?" Sirius said.  
  
Selcah laughed. "Because of this. Let me guess, you were only harvesting crupal lily juice for its healing properties."  
  
Sirius and James laughed. "Of course. We can't fool you," James said. Remus shot a sharp look at him.  
  
Selcah joined in the laughter. "The crupal lily doesn't have healing properties."  
  
They stopped laughing. "Oh," James said. Remus sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"All right, go on up to the Infirmary. You need diluted bubotuber pus to clean this juice off."  
  
"Come on, Selcah. Can't you help us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No way. You got into this mess, you can get out of it. I hope you saved some of that juice for Professor Higglepot. He needs it more than you do." Selcah hit Sirius's shoulder lightly. "Go on, before he sees you and realizes what you were up to."  
  
Guiltily James and Remus extracted small bottles of maroon liquid from their bags. Selcah took them with a nod, and she looked at Sirius and Peter. Sirius rolled his eyes and gave her his bottle, and Peter held out his. With all the juice in her arms, Selcah nodded to the castle. "Get going, and since my arms are full, if you'd just return the other bottles when you get a chance. Now get out of here. I'll see you later."  
  
Selcah entered the greenhouse, chuckling to herself. She set the bottles of juice back in Professor Higglepot's study, and she checked the crupal lilies. Six of the plants were missing their petals. Selcah counted on her fingers. "Three more bottles. I'll ask if they haven't returned them by Monday." 


	5. Pathetic Plants

Disclaimer: You know this. I don't own HP or the canon characters or events, just Selcah, some of the plot, and most of the plants.  
  
Author's Note: Another updated chapter.  
  
Author's Second Note: I asked my parents about the lichen, but I'm still not sure I got it completely correct, so if I'm wrong, please tell me.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pathetic Plants  
  
-----

The next day, Selcah went down to the Potions room at five to five. Snape already had everything set up. "What are we looking at today?" Selcah asked.  
  
"We're going to go over what we did last week to see how well you remember it."  
  
"All right." Selcah sat down in the next row. "Fire away."  
  
"Toad eyes?"  
  
"Add iron to the solution. They also extract aquali pollen, thus making them a critical ingredient to the vivaci potion."  
  
"Good."  
  
An hour later, Snape started putting the ingredients away. "At least you can remember some of it."  
  
Selcah rolled her eyes as Snape put the preserved ingredients in the cupboard. "Thanks. You're helping. You explain things differently than Professor Brand." She stood and started passing jars to Snape. After the room was straightened up, they left. Selcah shifted her notebook in her arms. "So, first Herbology test of the year. Do you think you'll be ready?"  
  
Snape snorted. Selcah watched him steadily, and he glanced sideways at her. "Herbology and I do not get along."  
  
"Ah." Selcah bit her lip. "I could teach you."  
  
Snape turned to her, his eyebrows knitted. "That's all right."  
  
"Are you sure? It's the least I can do in return for you tutoring me in Potions."  
  
"I think I'll make it."  
  
She shrugged. "Okay. If you change you're mind, you see me every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday."  
  
"Sure. See you later." Snape turned abruptly into another hallway. Selcah watched him stalk away, his black robes flaring around him. She shrugged and left for the Great Hall.  
  
—next Tuesday—  
  
"Here are your tests, class, and may I say that you did an excellent job overall. I'm glad you got to see the Sparks bloom; I think that really helped most of you on the essay question."  
  
Severus took his test. He winced; the parchment was covered with red marks. He stuffed the test into his bag. "What did you get?" Robert hissed. Severus shook his head. Robert grinned. "That bad?"  
  
Severus pursed his lips, but before he could respond, Professor Higglepot spoke. "Do you have any questions? Good. Then let's open to Chapter 5. We're going to study aqualis next. Who can tell me about the aquali? Selcah?"  
  
"The aquali is a water-dwelling, flowering plant. Its blooms release a pollen that has a heavy odor and will induce sleep; the pollen is similar to the secretion of the mossloth and is used in some sleeping potions. But the aquali is related to the land-dwelling crupal lily, and the skin of its leaves contains like chemicals. Thus it can be used as a less-powerful substitute in the vivaci potion."  
  
"Excellent. Ten points for Ravenclaw."  
  
Taylor smiled quickly over her shoulder at Severus. He was glad Robert and the other Slytherins were whispering over a prank they were planning, because he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
—Wednesday—  
  
When Taylor came in for tutoring, Severus finished setting up the potion ingredients in silence, as usual. Then he turned to Taylor, who looked up from her open notebook, her quill poised to take notes. Stupid Ravenclaws, always studying. Severus shook his head. Taylor quirked an eyebrow, but Severus ignored it. "Armadillo bile."  
  
Taylor sighed quietly and dipped her quill into the small inkpot.  
  
After they had put away the ingredients and were walking in the hall, though, the image of that red-marked test came back into Severus's mind. He pursed his lips. "Taylor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...I...that is... "  
  
She waited patiently, her blue eyes flicking towards him.  
  
"Could you tutor me?"  
  
Taylor smiled. "Of course. When?"  
  
"Um, Friday at four?"  
  
"All right. Meet me by the greenhouses. I'll ask Professor Higglepot if we can use any of the plants. See you tomorrow."  
  
-----  
  
The next day, Severus made sure he was at the greenhouses early, but Taylor was no where in sight.  
  
"Hey, Snape."  
  
He turned; Taylor was in the first greenhouse, the door open. "Come on in," she said. Severus went in and sat down on the other side of the table Taylor was at. The table was covered with plants. "All right, where do you want to start?" Taylor asked. Severus shrugged. "What do you already know?"  
  
Severus looked at the plants. "Leaf, stem, root—the basic anatomy."  
  
"And this?" She picked up a lichen and pointed to the fine strands hanging down from it.  
  
"Roots."  
  
Selcah bit back a laugh, though she was beginning to see a certain trait of hers mirrored in Snape. She answered. "Rhyzomes. They're root-like structures that are used to anchor the plant, but they don't gather nutrients."  
  
Snape frowned. "Then how does the plant feed itself?"  
  
Taylor put down the lichen. "Chlorophyll. The lichen is actually in three parts. The top and bottom layers are moss, the middle one is algae."


	6. Cold Shoulders

Disclaimer: You know this. I don't own HP or the canon characters or events, just Selcah, some of the plot, and most of the plants.  
  
Author's Note: I changed this chappy just a bit. Hopefully it reflects Severus's character better. Thanks to Kisha.  
  
Second Author's Note: I know some other people do shout-outs. I am considering it, but generally I don't think of it or (like right now) am too lazy to do them. But I do want to thank you all for taking the time to reply. I read every single one. Actually, they're sent to me, so I can almost immediately know someone's reviewed and read it. - Arigato. bows  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cold Shoulders  
  
—mid-December—  
  
As the weeks wore on, Severus became less irked if Taylor sat beside him. Her potions were no longer quite a disgrace, even if they weren't exactly marketable material. It also didn't bother him as much if the only open seat in Herbology was at her table, though her constant answering of question and frequent solicitude were aggravating. The weekly tutoring sessions were better. Taylor had a good grasp of the basic properties of the common animal ingredients, and Severus could now successfully label the sections of almost any plant. And Taylor was much less perfect when she lost her patience with Snape or the potion ingredients in tutoring.  
  
One day, Severus came in from the blizzard engulfing Hogwarts. He shook the snow off his cloak as he scanned the room. There were only two open seats, and they were both at a table of Ravenclaw girls. But there was no Taylor. Severus frowned. Would it be worth skiving class and getting detention to avoid the girls' whispers and cold shoulders? Then again, who cared about cold shoulders? The Ravenclaws, in turn, watched him from under hooded eyebrows. Yeah, detention would be better than an hour of this.  
  
Professor Higglepot entered the room, talking with Taylor. She nodded to the short professor and walked back to the table of girls. As she reached the back of the room, she smiled at Severus. He hesitated by the door. Then he took the other empty seat from its place opposite Taylor's chair and around the corner to the end of the table, thus sitting by no one. At least, not by the girls who were inching their chairs farther down the table and determinedly looking away. "Morning, Snape," Taylor said.  
  
Severus nodded, and he looked aside as movement caught his eye. Robert was motioning for Severus to join his table. The other Slytherin boys moved aside, chairs scraping the stone floor, to make a hole just large enough for Severus. But the sound of multiple wooden chair legs against stone caused Professor Higglepot to look up. "Is there a problem, boys?" he asked.  
  
The Slytherins shook their heads, and Severus shrugged apologetically towards Robert. Then he looked at the crupal lily, and he raised his eyebrows. They'd done crupals in the first year. So why...  
  
Why on earth did it have pale bulges, when he distinctly remembered the leaves as being straight, whether preserved for Potions or live in Herbology tutoring sessions? Severus looked to Taylor, but she was talking with her friend.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what we're studying today? Yes, Henry?"  
  
"Shrugworts, sir," the Ravenclaw boy said.  
  
Professor Higglepot smiled. "Correct. Now, look carefully at your crupal lilies. They have blister-like growths on their leaves, along the central vein. This is the shrugwort, a parasite."  
  
-----  
  
The class took their plants to the front of the room and packed up. Robert and the other Slytherin boys were the first to leave, and three crupal lilies still stood on their table. Severus paused in hefting his pack over his shoulders. Taylor followed his gaze, and she sighed quietly at the sight. She set down her bag and picked up two of the lilies.  
  
"Hey, Taylor, are you coming?" one of the girls called from the door.  
  
"Go on, Kali, I'll meet you at the Great Hall," Taylor said.  
  
Kali looked past the students waiting to leave, to Severus, and he raised an eyebrow in response. "Are you sure?"  
  
One of the other girls grabbed Kali and pulled her out the door. "You're blocking the door. Let's go."  
  
As the rest of the class filtered out, Severus took the last crupal lily to the front of the greenhouse classroom, and he set it next to the others. "Thank you, Taylor, Severus," Professor Higglepot said.  
  
"Good day, professor." Taylor nodded to their teacher, and she and Severus retrieved their bags and cloaks.  
  
Outside, the storm had died down. Powder whirled along the top of the snow blanketing the grounds, and the distant trees of the Forbidden Forest rustled in a breeze. A musical note sounded, rising and falling like a brook. Severus looked around, and his eyes fell on Taylor. The girl was humming, her black hair shining silver in the sunlight. She glanced at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right."  
  
Taylor shook her head. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, Snape. Aren't you coming?" Robert stood some distance ahead of them, a couple other boys with him.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry," Severus said to Taylor.  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow."  
  
Severus jogged up to the other Slytherin boys. Robert raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"No. Talking to her. She's a Ravenclaw."  
  
Severus shrugged. "She's not all bad."  
  
"Whatever. You have us worried, mate. Are you going soft?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You just spend a lot of time with her, it seems."  
  
"We're in class together, all right?"  
  
Robert held up his hands. "Fine, but we don't sit next to her."  
  
Severus shook his head. "I'm not going soft."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Come on."  
  
-----  
  
Selcah glanced at her watch. It was 4:03. She frowned. Snape was usually early. She looked at the Hreay crawling on its rhizoids in its tray. She ran a finger over the velvety plant, and it shuddered.  
  
Snape came into the greenhouse. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's all right. You're only—" She checked. "Four minutes late."  
  
"I—Good." Snape looked down at the Hreay, and his eyes narrowed. Great. Moving plants.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's a Hreay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Snape's eyes flickered to his hand, and Selcah laughed. "Don't worry. Hreays won't hurt you. See?" She petted the plant again. Snape remained standing two feet away from the Hreay. "You don't like it, do you?"  
  
"It moves."  
  
"Yes. Oh. You don't like moving plants?"  
  
Snape hesitated and nodded.  
  
"Well, that's understandable. One thing about plants is that they don't usually move, and if they do, it's mostly tentacles. But the Hreay needs to move to survive. Sit down." Selcah waved to the chair. Snape sat, and Selcah removed her hand from the Hreay. "Try it. It won't hurt you. You can just touch it gently."  
  
Snape started to reach towards the Hreay, but he stopped. Selcah took his hand, and he jerked back. She stared at him for a moment, then looked turned away, focusing on the plant. It bumped against the walls of its tray, and it back away. Slowly Snape reached down and touched it . The little plant rubbed up against his fingertips. Selcah looked up, and he met her gaze. She smiled. "Is that so bad?"  
  
Snape lowered his hand, rubbing the plant. It shivered. He shrugged. "Why are we looking at a Hreay?" 


	7. Oh, No, Confrontations

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, only Selcah and certain animals, plants, species....snore  
  
Author's Note: I did rewrite this scene. It's not more humorous, but it corrects Selcah's reactions. Next chapter will be up when I actually manage to finish it, and to post it. Maybe not until next week....  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Oh, No . . . Confrontations  
  
—the next week—  
  
Severus gently lowered the bezoar into the cauldron.  
  
"Mr. Snape, would you please take this note to Professor Bennett?"  
  
Severus set the time on the sandglass. "Yes, ma'am." He took the paper and left.  
  
Outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Severus hesitated, but he knocked. "Enter." Professor Bennett's voice boomed through the door. Severus walked in, and all the students turned to see who had come in. He saw Marille and Kali; it was the sixth year Ravenclaw class. He handed Professor Bennett the note; the teacher read it and scribbled a reply. "Please return this to Professor Brand."  
  
"Yes, sir." As Severus left the room, he scanned it quickly. He closed the door behind him and frowned at the paper in his hand. He shrugged and left.  
  
-----  
  
Severus went to the Potions room as usual, and he slowly started setting up the ingredients for the day. And as usual, Taylor arrived at five till. She smiled and nodded. "Evening."  
  
Severus looked at her, his lips pursed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Taylor asked.  
  
He shook his head and set out a jar of pyrite. Taylor shrugged and sat down, putting her notebook on the desk.  
  
As the lesson dragged on, Severus kept throwing glances at Selcah while she jotted down notes . She looked as usual. Her blue eyes were still bright, her expression relaxed, her skin pale but not sickly so. And every time she saw him watching her, he looked away, and her eyebrows rose.  
  
When they were finally finished and the Potions ingredients were put back in its place, Severus and Taylor left the classroom. Severus glanced at Taylor again. She was breathing no more than normal for walking in snow.  
  
They were only a few meters from the steps to the entrance hall when Taylor stopped and looked Severus in the eye. "What is it?" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me when you don't think I can see it?"  
  
"Were you feeling sick earlier?"  
  
"No. Should I have?"  
  
"I just wondered. You weren't in class."  
  
Taylor's eyebrows drew together. "We don't have class together on Fridays," she said. Severus could have kicked himself right then, very hard. He started to walk away, but Taylor followed him. "What class?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Taylor fell silent; Severus couldn't even hear her footsteps. He turned around; Taylor watched him, her eyes shadowed. "Slytherin doesn't have that class with Ravenclaw."  
  
"I know. Professor Brand asked me to take a note to Bennett."  
  
"Oh." Taylor studied the floor for a moment. She nodded.  
  
"Selcah, is this git bothering you?"  
  
Severus spun around, and he grimaced. His four least favorite people stood at the top of the steps, Potter and Black both glaring at him. Pettigrew stood in the shadows, looking from his two friends to Severus, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Lupin simply stood beside the others, his gaze focused on Taylor.  
  
"N-no...." She looked at Severus, then the four boys, then back again.  
  
"Because if he is..." Potter drew his wand, and Severus reached for his.  
  
"Come on, guys, don't do this now," Lupin said quietly, his eyes still on Taylor. Severus glanced at her; her wide eyes darted between him and the four boys. When the other three Gryffindors stared at Lupin, he nodded towards the Great Hall. "We'll miss dinner."  
  
No one moved or spoke. Then Potter nodded slowly. "All right. This greasy rat isn't worth it anyway."  
  
Severus pulled out his wand, and Taylor gasped. Lupin grabbed Potter's arm and glared at Black. They stared at him for a minute, then lowered their wands. Potter muttered something, and Lupin released him. Potter spoke again, his voice pitched to reach Severus's ears. Or rather, Taylor's.  
  
"Hey, Selcah, do you want to join us? They're having fish tonight."  
  
Taylor looked to Severus. He looked back, into blue eyes still slightly wide; they flickered nervously towards his enemies, then to him, fixing on him, like a startled deer's. He turned and walked up the stairs, pushing past Black, though Potter stepped aside enough to let Severus through. He entered the noisy, warm Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Snape, where have you been?" Robert waved at him from halfway down the table, and the other Slytherins looked up. Severus went to join them.  
  
-----  
  
Remus walked down to Selcah, who was still staring after Snape, her brow furrowed. Remus put a hand on her shoulder, and her gaze snapped to him.  
  
"You coming?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Sre you all right? You sure Snivellus wasn't bothering you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Snivellus?"  
  
"Yeah, Snape, Mister Doesn't Wash—"  
  
"That's enough, Sirius," Remus said. "Come on, Selcah. Fish and chips tonight. And maybe we can have some hot chocolate with desert."  
  
Selcah nodded slowly, and she and Remus started up the stairs. James fell in beside them. "I think that's a good idea. Hot chocolate, and then maybe we can go look at Professor Higglepot's collection of shrugworts," he said.  
  
Selcah smiled, then laughed. "Oh, no. You are not going to get in there and steal crupal lily juice, bubotuber pus, or a Spiny Terantculas."  
  
Sirius caught Remus's sleeve, pulling him a couple steps behind the others. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Didn't you see her?"  
  
Sirius looked ahead at Selcah, who was now pushing James playfully. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He pursed his lips. "Why do you think he was bothering her?"  
  
"She said he wasn't."  
  
"Come on, it's Snape."  
  
"Yes, but it's also Selcah," Remus said quietly.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yeah. So why do you think he was talking to her?"  
  
"I don't know. You'd have to ask her, not me."  
  
"Hey, guys, what are you plotting?" James called back.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Who says we're plotting anything?" He jogged up to the others, pulling Remus along. 


	8. Are You Guys Friends?

Disclaimer: You know this. I don't own HP or the canon characters or events, just Selcah, some of the plot, and most of the plants.  
  
Author's Note: Beware the broccoli! (Read Miss Piratess's "I'd Kill You if You Weren't Already Dead" and you'll understand. Good story.)  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Are You Guys... Friends?  
  
—in the Great Hall—  
  
Sirius sat down beside Selcah, and he shoveled meatloaf onto his plate. "So, Selcah, why was Snape bothering you?"  
  
"He wasn't."  
  
"Okay, why was he talking to you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Ye—"  
  
A sharp elbow dug into Sirius's side. He glared at his brown-haired friend, but Remus was calmly eating. Selcah looked at Sirius, her eyebrows quirked. "I suppose not," he muttered, and he started eating. Selcah shrugged after a moment and turned to her own food.  
  
They made it through half the meal without returning to the question of Snape, since James started a food fight with Sirius by bewitching food to attack him. Very little else could be discussed until they finally settled the food fight, which only happened after Remus caused a mug of pumpkin juice to smack the back of James's head and hit Sirius himself. Then, while James and Remus were helping Peter understand their Transfiguration lesson from that day, Sirius turned again to Selcah. "So why was Snape talking to you?"  
  
"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?"  
  
"No, so you might as well surrender the requested information while you can." Sirius grinned.  
  
Selcah sighed. "Fine. He's been helping me learn Potions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sirius, you know that's my worst subject."  
  
Sirius stared at her. "But you never needed a tutor before."  
  
James, Remus, and Peter looked over at this pronouncement, James's eyebrows vanishing behind his untidy bangs.  
  
Selcah pursed her lips as she pushed her broccoli around her plate. "I could have used one, but I've barely managed to keep my grade above passing. But this year we're preparing for O.W.L.S, and I just can't do it."  
  
"But... I mean... Remus could have helped you."  
  
"Um, Pa—Sirius, Care of Magical Creatures is my favorite subject, and Defense against the Dark Arts is my best."  
  
"But... but... " Sirius looked to James. The bespectacled boy sighed and turned to Selcah.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't someone else who can tutor you?"  
  
"I am not sure, but Snape is a competent tutor—"  
  
James and Sirius snorted with laughter, and Remus glared at them. "Well, if any of us can help..." He shrugged.  
  
"You're very kind, but I'm fine. Besides, I know you four have your own studies to tend to."  
  
Sirius's mouth dropped open, and he stared at Selcah. "But..."  
  
"Thank you, but we're fine." Selcah smiled at her friend as his mouth thinned, his eyes wide as a puppy's. "Really. If I need your guys's help, I'll ask."  
  
Sirius's expression only deepened. Selcah bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. When Sirius's lower lip began to quiver, she speared a piece of broccoli and tossed it at him. "Hey!"  
  
Selcah laughed. 


	9. Christmas Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the canon characters . . . snore . . .

A chibi-dirgewolf climbs up and pokes Krenya Alenak.

Lamei: Hey. Hey. Krenya!

Krenya: Hm, what?

Lamei: You're supposed to be doing the disclaimer.

Krenya: Oh, right. yawn Where was I?

Lamei: You don't own Harry Potter or the canon characters.

Krenya: Oh, oh, yeah. Um…

Lamei: shakes head You don't own the canon, just your characters, plot points, plants, etc, etc, etc.

Krenya: If you know this, why am I saying it, again?

Lamei: Because I'm one of your creations, and because you've given me complete access to your brain.

Krenya: I did?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9

Breakup?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

—just before Christmas break—

The next Potions test came a week later, two weeks before Christmas break. On the last Thursday before the holidays, the test was returned. Severus looked over his test as Professor Brand explained their homework for the holidays. After scanning the last page, he glanced over to Taylor. As occasionally happened, she had actually come in with the rest of her class, and she was sitting next to her friend, that chestnut-haired, loud-voiced girl.

Professor Brand was now asking for questions, and Taylor started looking over her test. Her eyebrows knitted, hooding her normally bright eyes. Her lips moved as one finger ran down page after page, sometimes pausing. Finally she shuffled the pages together and tapped them into a perfect pile. Of course. She always was dressed neatly and kept her papers together. The only untidiness around her was in her potions, which had decreased over the last month, and with her plants, which was gone as soon as she finished working.

But how had she done on the test?

Taylor turned away to talk to the other girls, and Severus frowned. If he was going to take time out of his life to tutor a student, especially some girl from another house, it was going to be worth it. If his efforts wouldn't save potions from mutilation at her hands, well, then, he'd stop.

Taylor finally stopped chatting to her girlfriends and turned her attention back to Professor Brand. Students started asking their questions, and with many of them, Taylor followed along, listening intently to Professor Brand's explanation. As one student asked how copper affected a solution of a paralysis potion, and Taylor turned to the correct page, Severus remembered that he hadn't explained metals to her yet, having left it for the next term. He sighed. Someone poked his shoulder.

"Hey, Snape. Hello?"

Severus turned. "What?"

Robert frowned. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You've been watching that Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"That black-haired girl, the one you sometimes talk to. What's up with you and her?"

"Nothing. She's in our classes, all right?"

"I would thank you gentlemen to not talk during my class." Profesor Brand looked at them sternly down her long nose.

Robert scowled and muttered mutinously. Severus bowed his head and looked down at his test. But how had she done?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selcah glanced over at Snape as she gathered together her things. He was listening to another Slytherin talking. Selcah shrugged, took her things, and left with Kali.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus watched Taylor leave. Robert was still talking, quietly but sternly. "Whatever's going on, you better watch it, mate. The guys are talking. You say you haven't gone soft, but we don't believe it."

"Is it really any of your concern?" Severus looked directly at Robert, who blinked. "If you must know, Professor Brand gave me the assignment of tutoring that girl, and if her scores don't improve, I get in trouble. Does that answer your questions?"

Robert nodded after a moment.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me." Severus left the room and stormed back to the Slytherin rooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selcah tapped her notebook. Where was Snape? She knew they had agreed to study this last Friday, before the break. She'd written it down.

Fifteen minutes after the hour, Snape still wasn't there. Selcah sighed.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing down here on such a cold day?"

Selcah smiled and turned. "Hey, guys."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked in, tracking snow over the floor—except for Remus, who cleaned his shoes on the mat first. "What's up, Selcah? You look depressed," Sirius said.

She shook her head. Remus sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," Selcah said. James snatched her open assignment book. "Hey!"

"Friday. Tutoring…" James's voice trailed off. He looked at Selcah. Sirius snatched the book from him.

"The mindless—"

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Sirius threw down the assignment book. Remus read Selcah's note. "You're tutoring him?"

"It was the least I could do, considering he's helping me in Potions."

"If he's going to stand you up, even I could help you in Potions," Sirius said.

Selcah glanced at him. "Something may have come up. I don't see him on Fridays until tutoring, so who knows? Maybe he's sick."

"He was in Charms," James said.

Selcah blinked. "Well, it is just before Christmas break. Maybe he had to pack. Maybe he forgot. It's not a big deal," she said.

Sirius started to speak, but Remus held up a hand. "It is very inconsiderate of him."

Selcah gathered her books and stood. "Well, it's…It's not that big of a deal. He probably forgot." She turned away.

Remus grabbed her arm. "Whoa. What is it?"

Selcah blinked. "Nothing."

Sirius stepped up beside her. "What happened?"

Selcah wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, really. Nothing's happened, he hasn't done anything….He just didn't show up for tutoring. These things happen."

The guys exchanged glances. "You're sure?" James asked.

Selcah laughed weakly. "Yes, I'm sure. Calm down, there's nothing to worry about."

Sirius placed an arm around Selcah's shoulders. "Well, if you do need us to beat him up for you sometime—"

"Sirius!"

He grinned at Remus. "It was a joke."

Remus shook his head. "Come on, Selcah, let's get you inside the castle."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on, Selcah, let's get you inside the castle."

Severus slipped around the corner of the building. He listened as Potter's gang and Taylor left the greenhouse. He stepped out, watching them walk away. He'd finally come, only to hear those gits inside, talking with Taylor about what a jerk he was.

Severus breathed deeply and shrugged. 'Well, if that's the end of tutoring, so much the easier for me.'


	10. Letters

Krenya: I gave you complete access to my brain?

Lamei: Yes, you did. It was agreed, if I got a higher score than you on Faerie Bubbles—

Krenya: All right, all right.

Lamei: And let me tell you, it wasn't the best prize I ever won. Your mind is scary.

Krenya: Welcome to my world.

The chibi-dirgewolf backs away, eyes darting towards all possible exits.

Lamei: Uh, that's okay. The game was probably a fluke anyway. Who knows, maybe we just read the score wrong—

Krenya: It's a saying, Lamei. You're not stuck in here.

Lamei sighs in relief. Then her eyes widen, and she begins looking for an emergency escape again.

Krenya: What now?

Lamei: Uh, nothing, heh, nothing at all.

Krenya: What? Oh, yeah, you're one of my creations, aren't you? So I guess you are stuck in here, kind of. Unless I share you with other people, preferably in a story…

The chibi-dirge jumps on top of Krenya's head.

Lamei: Yes, put me in a story, any story, as long as I'm not trapped here! And as long as I can have my bed.

Krenya winces and pulls Lamei away, gingerly disentangling the dirge's limbs and claws from her hair.

Krenya: Fine. You can be Di's dirgewolf, happy?

Lamei: Yeah!

Krenya: Oh, hi, again. Yeah, you know the drill, don't own HP, never did, never will, Selcah's mine, please respect my creations, etc, etc.

----------

Chapter 10

Letters

----------

Selcah sat at her desk, tapping the quill against a piece of parchment. Jareth, the family owl, cocked his head. "Well, I don't know if I should write or not," Selcah said. She sighed. "But it can't hurt, hopefully."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Snape sat in the corner of his dormitory room, looking over some scribbled notes in his Potions textbook. The door opened.

"Hey, Snape, you got a letter," Rob said. A barn owl flew past him to circle the room before sitting on a bedpost. Rob held out a letter, and Severus took it. He opened it.

'S. Snape,

Hi. I was just wondering what happened last Friday. I understand that something might have come up, or you might have forgotten, especially with the break coming up. Do you want to continue working together, or are you ready to stop tutoring? I hope I was able to help, and thank you so much for your help during the semester.

Sincerely,

Selcah Taylor'

Snape's eyebrows pulled together. "Yeah, right," he muttered. The hair rose on the back of his neck, and he turned.

Rob pulled back. "Whose it from?" he asked.

"Nobody." Snape folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He turned back to his book. The owl fluttered over, settled on his shoulder, and nipped his ear. "Ow. Hey."

Rob laughed. "I guess you're gonna have to answer it, whatever it is. What, is it a scolding from your mommy?"

Severus scowled. "Leave off." The owl nipped again.

Rob smirked.

"Go!"

"Fine, fine." Rob left.

Severus pulled out a blank parchment, his quill, and the inkpot. He tapped his quill against his chin, and he started writing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There you are, Jareth." Selcah took the letter from the barn owl, and she opened it.

'I don't think you need my help in Potions anymore. With O.W.L.S. coming up, I'm sure you have more important things to do than tutor me.

Snape'

Selcah blinked and reread the letter. "Hm." She ruffled Jareth's feathers. He pulled away with a disgruntled hoot. "Well…" She pulled out parchment to reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus glared at the barn owl sitting on the dining room table before him. He turned back to his food. The owl dropped the letter on top of his hand. He glared at it, then opened the letter.

'S. Snape,

I appreciate your faith in me, and I wish I could say Professor Brand would agree. However, my confidence and my grades are not strong enough in Potions to call tutoring unnecessary. In fact, if you are willing, I would very much like to continue our Potions sessions.

Even with O.W.L.S., I have time to tutor you. One can always make time to do what one wants or needs to.

Selcah Taylor'

Severus stared. Was she serious? No, she had been backstabbing him with those Gryffindors…or had she?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth swooped through the kitchen window, and he dropped a letter on Selcah's porridge. He perched with a hoot, his back turned on her. She opened the small parchment.

'Taylor,

Fine, then. I'll see you the second Wednesday after the new term starts.

Snape'

Selcah smiled.


End file.
